


Snapped Up

by shnixangel



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Have you spoken to Nick in the last couple of days?’ Harry asked as Louis let him in.<br/>‘Afternoon to you too Harold.’ Louis laughed, hugging Harry briefly before shutting the door.  ‘No, been in fucking Utah haven’t I?’ He rolled his eyes dramatically.<br/>‘You might want to give him a call.’ Harry said, toeing off his boots and following Louis into the kitchen.  ‘Your plans might be…well, scuppered.’ He said apologetically.</p>
<p>Louis peered at Harry suspiciously.  ‘What the fuck are you talking about?  Just because I’ve not spoken to him in a couple of days doesn’t mean he’s about to break up with me.  Fuck, is he breaking up with me?’ Louis said, his eyes widening in panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was meant to be a short fluffy piece but 2,300 words later and it got a little bit out of hand...whoops! It came about as a result of Nick breaking his ring finger on Friday night and only admitting on the radio this morning what he'd done (pretending to be a stunt man, doh!)

‘Have you spoken to Nick in the last couple of days?’ Harry asked as Louis let him in.  
‘Afternoon to you too Harold.’ Louis laughed, hugging Harry briefly before shutting the door. ‘No, been in fucking Utah haven’t I?’ He rolled his eyes dramatically.  
‘You might want to give him a call.’ Harry said, toeing off his boots and following Louis into the kitchen. ‘Your plans might be…well, scuppered.’ He said apologetically.

Louis peered at Harry suspiciously. ‘What the fuck are you talking about? Just because I’ve not spoken to him in a couple of days doesn’t mean he’s about to break up with me. Fuck, is he breaking up with me?’ Louis said, his eyes widening in panic. 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, before grabbing onto the kitchen worktop to steady himself. ‘No, you wanker. Of course he isn’t. He’s broken his finger.’

Louis squeezed his eyes together in mock pain. ‘What? And why would that scupper my plans?’  
‘So, you know he was partying with Lindsay Lohan on Friday night?’

Louis sat down on a stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen. ‘Yes…’ He replied slowly.

Harry got up and flicked the kettle on, finding the mugs and tea bags. ‘Well, he was learning how to do a stunt fall,’ Harry started ‘well, put it this way, he’s not going to make a stunt man.’

‘Oh my god, he’s a fucking idiot.’ Louis said, holding his head in his hands before grabbing his phone to message Nick.

‘Harry’s here. Something you need to tell me? Muppet ;-)’ He typed out on What’s App and sending it, seeing that Nick was already online.

‘So, why would it scupper my plans?’ Louis asked again.  
‘Well, turns out…’ Harry trailed off as Louis’ phone began to ring.

‘What did you do?’ Louis said, answering the FaceTime call.  
‘Hi babe!’ Nick sang brightly.  
‘I hear you’re not going to make a stunt man anytime soon. Why didn’t you call me?’ Louis asked, slightly hurt that Harry knew all about this but his own boyfriend hadn’t bothered to tell him.  
‘Because you’re just gonna call me names and tell me what a wanker I am whereas Harry’s a bit kinder than that.’ Nick teased gently.

Louis pulled a face at Harry and turned back to the phone. ‘Show me the damage then.’ He said.

Nick held up his left hand, showing Louis the strapping over his ring finger.

Louis glanced at Harry, before pretending to drop the phone. ‘Ring finger?!’ He mouthed at Harry in disbelief.

Harry nodded sagely. ‘Yep.’  
‘Babe, you still there?’ Nick asked.

‘Sorry,’ Louis apologised, picking the phone back up. ‘Looks pretty messed up.’ He smiled sympathetically.

Nick nodded. ‘Gets worse I’m afraid. So, I went to the hospital on Saturday morning and they told me it was fractured in two places so got this metal strapping stuff, but they told me that I needed to go to see a specialist yesterday, so I did.’

‘Ok. What did he say?’ Louis asked as Harry handed him a cup of tea and he took a sip.  
‘Well, he started by telling me the hospital got it wrong, it’s not just fractured. So, I’ve broken, fractured and dislocated it and chipped one of my knuckles.’ Nick explained.

Louis winced in sympathy. ‘Wow, you fucker. What are they going to do?’  
‘Got to have an operation in the morning, after the show.’ Nick told him.

Louis looked at Nick, over to Harry and back to Nick. ‘Surgery? Jesus Nick!’ He exclaimed.

‘He’s a grown man Lou, he’ll be fine.’ Harry laughed.  
Louis glared at Harry. ‘I know that! So, how long will you need to have it all strapped up for?’ He asked Nick.

‘Scaffolding will be on for 6 weeks.’ Nick said, disappearing from screen as he bent down to pet Pig.

Louis shot Harry a panicked look. ‘FUCK!’ He mouthed. ‘Babe, I need to go. Can I call you tonight? Well, afternoon for me.’ He told Nick as he reappeared.

‘Course babe. See you later. Bye Haz!’  
‘Bye, love you.’ Louis said with a fond smile at Nick.

Nick grinned brightly at Louis. ‘Love you too gorgeous. Bye!’

Louis ended the call, took a sip of his tea and banged his head on the island. ‘I do not believe this.’ He groaned. ‘When is six weeks up?’ He asked, sitting up fast and opening his calendar app. Scrolling down the weeks, he saw six weeks was 4th May.

‘Argh! Fucking muppet of a man!’ He swore. ‘How am I meant to propose with a bloody ring I’ve spent a fortune on, on a specific date when he won’t be able to wear it?!’

***

‘Hi.’ Louis smiled as Nick got into the car waiting for him at LAX.  
‘Hey gorgeous.’ Nick grinned as he shut the door and leant over to kiss Louis. ‘Missed you.’  
‘Missed you too. How’s the hand?’ Louis asked as Nick struggled getting his seatbelt on as the car sped away from the airport.

‘Bloody kills, even three weeks later.’ Nick complained as Louis slid the latch plate into the buckle.  
‘Poor you. I’ll try and look after you but…’  
‘It’s ok, know you’re not good with sick people!’ Nick laughed, settling close to Louis, his right hand sliding into Louis’ left hand.  
‘At least I can help with other things!’ Louis said in a low voice with a teasing smile.

Nick raised his eyebrows with a smile, before resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

***

Louis pushed Nick up against the bedroom door, sucking a mark into Nick’s neck as Nick groaned breathily. ‘Fucking missed you.’ Nick mumbled, reaching behind him to open the door and they fell through the door together, Louis guiding Nick to the bed and pushing him down gently, making sure Nick’s left hand wasn’t going to be crushed.

Louis straddled Nick’s body, pulling his t-shirt over his head before unbuttoning Nick’s shirt and carefully pulling it off of Nick. ‘Sorry.’ He apologised as Nick made a painful noise as the shirt came over his left hand.  
‘It’s ok.’ Nick told him quickly, laying back down and he lifted his hips up as Louis jumped off the bed and pulled Nick’s jeans off.

Once Louis had stripped them both down, he climbed back onto Nick’s hips before leaning forward to kiss him.

‘So, guessing you’re not going to be able to fuck me, so I thought…’ Louis trailed off, licking Nick’s bottom lip before moving just out of reach.

Nick’s eyes widened. ‘Yeah?’ He breathed. ‘You sure?’ He asked.  
‘Oh yeah, I’ve been thinking about this all day.’ Louis smiled, nipping Nick’s ear lobe with his teeth.

Minutes later, Nick was a writhing mess beneath Louis, who was three fingers deep inside of Nick’s arse. ‘God Louis, please don’t tease.’ Nick gasped, his right hand gripping the sheet beneath him, his left hand tense as he tried to keep it still.

Louis leaned forward to kiss Nick again. ‘Want me to turn you over or want me to lift your legs up?’ He asked with a grin.

Nick nearly swallowed his tongue as he bucked against Louis’ fingers as they hit his prostate. ‘Want to see you.’ He mumbled. ‘No condom.’ He begged. ‘Want you to come in my arse, want to feel you fill me up.’ He continued.  
‘Anything else, sir?!’ Louis teased, feeling Nick’s dick twitch against him. ‘Ooh, like that, do we?!’

‘Fuck, fuck…Louis, please shut up and just get on with it.’ Nick begged, as Louis withdrew his fingers.

‘Your wish is my command!’ Louis laughed, seeing Nick’s dick twitch again. ‘Wow, ok, we need to talk about this later!’ He told him as he grabbed the lube and slicked up his own dick before positioning himself at Nick’s entrance. ‘Ready?’ He asked, pushing in before Nick could answer him.

Nick’s body tensed as Louis pushed in before he relaxed slightly, Louis now fully sheathed inside of him.

‘Fuck me, why don’t we do this more often?’ Nick asked as Louis lifted Nick’s legs onto his shoulders.  
‘Because I can’t get enough of your cock in my arse.’ Louis grunted as he withdrew and then slammed hard into Nick’s body.

Nick’s head pushed back onto the pillow as he gasped for breath.

Keeping Nick’s legs on his shoulders, Louis slammed in and out of Nick’s body. ‘Fuck me Nick, I’m not going to last long. It’s been too fucking long.’ Louis gasped, already feeling his orgasm build.  
‘Jesus, me neither.’ Nick gasped as Louis let go of one of his legs and Louis wrapped his right hand around Nick’s cock, trying to pump it in time to his own thrusts.

Nick tensed beneath Louis and cried out loudly as he came, spurting over Louis’ hand and his own chest as Louis thrust into his body harder and harder before he tensed, let go of Nick’s cock and emptied himself into Nick’s body.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck…’ Louis panted, collapsing over Nick’s body.  
‘God, that felt amazing, you coming in my arse.’ Nick panted, his chest heaving underneath Louis’ weight.

Louis lifted his head up slightly. ‘Want me to eat you out?’ He grinned at Nick, watching as Nick’s eyes flickered closed and his body shuddered, before he nodded. ‘Yeah.’

Louis moved his body from Nick’s and carefully slid out of Nick’s body before he moved down the bed to watch.

‘Fuck me Nick…’ He said breathlessly as he watched his own come trickle out of Nick’s arse. ‘Have you any idea how hot you look?’ He asked, Nick’s hole clenching and relaxing as the warm liquid kept on coming. He rearranged Nick’s legs and lift his arse slightly as he licked over Nick’s hole.

‘Fuck!’ Nick jumped violently on the bed as he felt Louis’ tongue on him. 

Louis continued his ministrations until Nick was all cleaned up, Nick’s body trembling on the bed as his cock hardened again and Louis snuck his hand to Nick’s groin, pumping him slowly, the point of his tongue inside Nick’s arse.

Louis felt Nick’s body tense again and then Nick came again, warm, sticky liquid coating Louis’ hand.

Nick slumped back onto the bed as Louis sat up, wiping his face on the sheet before sliding up Nick’s body to kiss him.

‘Somebody’s eager again.’ Nick murmured into Louis’ mouth as he felt Louis’ cock hard against his hip. ‘Come on love, get off on me.’ He begged, moving his right hand to Louis’ arse and circling a dry finger over Louis’ hole.

Moments later, Louis came over Nick’s body, with a loud grunt before collapsing onto Nick’s body again.

***

Nick woke the next morning as Louis opened the bedroom curtains and set a tray down on a dresser.

‘Morning. Sleep ok?’ Louis asked. ‘How’s the hand?’

Nick blinked a few times and sat up. ‘Like the dead. Hurts a bit this morning.’ He admitted as Louis handed him a bottle of his painkillers. ‘Where did you find these?’  
‘Your flight bag. Reckoned you’d need them.’ Louis told him, getting off the bed and picking up the tray.

Sitting down, he settled the tray on Nick’s lap. ‘So, I wanted to ask you something.’ Louis said, as Nick picked up the glass of water and took two of his painkillers.

‘Sound serious.’ Nick winked at him. ‘Oh, it is serious?’ He asked.  
‘This wasn’t how I wanted to do this, but you being the clumsy twat that you are means that I couldn’t…well, you’ll see.’ He replied, leaning to the tray and picking up a small box which had been hidden behind a small box of cereal.

Nick’s eyes widened. ‘Woah…’ He trailed off.  
‘See, I wanted to propose and put a ring on your finger, but you’ve kind of scuppered the ring part.’ Louis rambled nervously.

Nick grinned. ‘I do have other fingers.’  
‘Very talented, your fingers, you know. Ok, I’m rambling.’ Louis realised. 

Climbing off the bed, he moved the tray off Nick’s lap and knelt down on one knee.

‘Nicholas Peter Grimshaw. You’re the clumsiest person I’ve ever met, and I’ve known Harry for years and he’s never done anything this stupid. But you’re the kindest, most loving man too and I can’t imagine not spending my life with you. So, if this ring will fit on another bloody finger, will you marry me?’ Louis asked with a smile.

Nick felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes as he climbed out of bed and knelt down in front of Louis. ‘Can’t believe you got Haz’ name into a marriage proposal!’ He laughed.  
‘Shh, don’t tell him, he’ll never let me forget it!’ Louis grinned, holding the ring tentatively in his own fingers. ‘Anyway, I think you’re supposed to answer the question, not bring Haz up!’  
‘You were the one who mentioned him!’ Nick laughed. ‘But…clumsy as I am, yes, Louis, I’ll marry you.’ He laughed as he held out his right hand and Louis slid the ring onto his fourth finger.

***

Louis was waiting in Nick’s flat 4 weeks later, knowing that Nick had had his ‘scaffolding’ taken off his finger that morning and he’d flown back to England to surprise him.

‘Hello?’ Nick called, opening his front door and seeing Louis’ shoes by the front door. ‘Lou?’

‘Hi.’ Louis grinned, opening the lounge door to greet Nick.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Nick asked, pulling Louis into a hug.  
‘Thought I’d see how the finger was. All better?’ Louis asked, pulling back and taking a hold of Nick’s hand to look.

As he glanced down, he saw that Nick had moved the engagement ring from his right hand to his left hand. Grinning, he glanced up at Nick and then down at his hand again.

‘Looks pretty good to me.’ He smiled warmly as Nick leant down to kiss him.  
‘Looks perfect.’ Nick agreed.


End file.
